1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the general art of masking tape, and to the particular field of modifying masking tape to a particular application.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Painting and detailing of vehicles often requires that a line or edge be defined by the paint. This often is achieved by covering a portion of the substrate with tape so the edge of the tape defines an edge of the paint. However, in some instances, a sharp edge is not desired. Examples of such situations include door jambs, under a hood, two-toning, spot repairs and the like.
In such instances, masking tape is not as efficient as possible. A problem with using masking tape to define such boundaries is that the tape, itself, will define a paint edge.
Therefore, there is a need for a means and a method for customizing masking tape to avoid defining a paint edge when masking tape is used in painting of vehicles and the like.
Of course, the masking tape can be customized by hand. However, hand customizing of such tape may be too time consuming to be practical. Therefore, there is a need for a means and a method for automatically customizing masking tape to avoid defining a paint edge when masking tape is used in painting of vehicles and the like.